Embodiments of the invention described herein relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, relate to a display apparatus with reduced power consumption.
A display apparatus typically includes a display panel, and a driver for activating the display panel. Such a driver may generate a control signal for activating the display panel, along with an image signal supplied from an external source. The control signal may be transferred to activate the display panel.
Images expressed on the display panel may be classified into still and motion images. A display panel may display a plurality of frames per second. In such a display panel, if the frames are same each other in image data during such frames, the display panel may display a still image. If the frames are different in image data during such frames, the display panel may display a motion image.
In an operation of the display apparatus, a signal generator consumes a large amount of power in receiving the same image data from a graphic processor not only while the display panel is displaying a motion image, but also while the display panel is displaying a still image.